


Come to Bed

by futuristically-pink-jellyfish (FuturisticallyPinkJellyfish)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Magic, The Witching Hour, Tom Riddle is up to something, What is going on, come to bed, is that tea?, sleepover, what are you doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturisticallyPinkJellyfish/pseuds/futuristically-pink-jellyfish
Summary: It's 2:30 in the morning, and a certain mischievous man is up to something.Will Harry figure out what it is?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Come to Bed

**HARRY: *Walks into the kitchen, to find Tom sitting at the table paging through a heavy tome***

**HARRY: “** Tom, it is 2:30 in the morning. Come to bed. **”**

 **TOM: “** Exactly. **"**

 **TOM: *** Puts down the tome *****

 **TOM: “** It is 2:31 in the morning, which means I only have 29 more minutes to prepare my ritual. **”**

 **HARRY: “** Don’t you think you’re going a bit over-bored with taking the ‘Witching Hour’ hour seriously? **”**

**TOM: ..**

**HARRY: “** What are you even going to be doing? **”**

 **TOM: “** Go back to bed, Harry. **”**

 **HARRY: “** You aren’t going to be doing anything too dark tonight, right? Because we talked about this, and we agreed that you would keep your hobbies neutral to gray on our nights together. **”**

**TOM: *raising on eyebrow in an unbothered manner***

**TOM: “** As I said, it’s better that you do not know what I am up to tonight. **”**

 **HARRY: “** Fine... Just don’t kill anyone I know.. And come straight to bed after. **”** ‘ _You idiot._ ’

**HARRY: *Leaves the room, and returns to bed***

**TOM: *With a swish of his wand heats up the water in a nearby kettle, while prepping some mint leaves for a cup of tea***

**TOM: “** Now lets see what awaits me today. 

* * *

****

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a bit short. I literally started it at the time Harry mentioned, today (September 26, 2020), for a post on my tumblr page.. And I liked it so much that I wanted to make it available on here.  
> I know it is a bit dumb.  
> Originally I was going to have Tom really be up to something Harry wouldn't like; but he didn’t want to be nefarious for me.


End file.
